Miles Park Romney (1843-1904)
|contributors=MainTour |birth_year=1843 |birth_month=08 |birth_day=18 |birth_locality=Nauvoo, Illinois |birth_county=Hancock County, Illinois |birth_nation-subdiv1=Illinois |death_year=1904 |death_month=02 |death_day=26 |death_locality=Colonia Dublan, Mexico |death_county=Chihuahua |death_nation-subdiv1=Mexico |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1862 |wedding1_month=3 |wedding1_day=10 |wedding1_locality=Salt Lake City |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1867 |wedding2_month=3 |wedding2_day=23 |wedding2_locality=Salt Lake City |ifmarried-g3=true |wedding3_year=1873 |wedding3_month=9 |wedding3_day=15 |wedding3_locality=Salt Lake City |ifmarried-g4=true |wedding4_year=1877 |wedding4_month=8 |wedding4_day=1 |wedding4_locality=St George, Utah |globals= }} Mormon Pioneer born in Nauvoo and settler of the Mormon Colonies in Mexico. He has many descendants who are prominent figures in politics, religion and science. Vital Stats * Son of Miles Romney (1806-1877) and Elizabeth Gaskell (1809-1884) * 1843-Aug-18 : Birth in Nauvoo, Hancock County, Illinois, USA * 1850 Wagon Train to Utah. * 1862-Mar-10 : Marriage to Hannah Hood Hill (1842-1929) in Salt Lake City - 13 children. She was born in Canada. * 1867-Mar-23 : Marriage to Caroline Lambourne (1846-1879) in Salt Lake City - two children * 1873-Sep-15 : Marriage to Catharine Jane Cottam (1855-1918) in Salt Lake City - 10 children * 1877-Aug-01 : Marriage to Annie Marie Woodbury (1858-1930) in St George Utah - 8 children * 1885 Est : Migration to Mexico to avoid polygamy persecution * 1897-Feb-02 : Marriage to Emily Henrietta Eyring (1870-1947) in Dublan Mexico, widow of William Snow - no children but she had two children from the Snow marriage. * 1904-Feb-26 : Died at Colonia Dublan, Chihuahua, Mexico Biography Miles Park Romney (1843-1904) was born in Nauvoo, Illinois, the son of Miles Romney and Elizabeth Gaskell. He married May 10, 1862, to Hannah Hood Hill at Salt Lake City, Utah. He was the president of the St. George Social Hall Company and the St. George Dramatic Association, and also served as a chief of police, attorney-at-law, newspaper editor, and architect. He also married Catharine Jane Cottam. 1850 Hunter Wagon Company Numbered amoung the participants in the Edward Hunter 1850 Pioneer Company, a early Mormon pioneer wagon train traveling from to Salt Lake City in the early summer. 261 individuals and 67 wagons were in the company when it began its journey from the outfitting post at Kanesville, Iowa (present day Council Bluffs). This company was organized at 12-mile creek near the Missouri River. It was the first Perpetual Emigrating Fund Company of LDS Church. Its leader, Edward Hunter would go to become the 3rd presiding bishop of the church the following year. Several diary/biographical accounts exist for this group. Children Children of Miles Romney and Hannah Hill 1862-Mar-10 : Marriage to Hannah Hood Hill (1842-1929) in Salt Lake City - 13 children To be researched was there a twin for Eugene Romney that died in infancy? Are Frances and Will correct listings? # Isabella Hill Romney (1863-1919) - m. William Platt # Elizabeth Romney (1865-1866) - died infant daughter # Mary Ann "Minnie" Romney (1868-1951) - m. Willard Farr - lots of children # Miles Archibald Romney (1869-1939) - parents of Keith Romney who was president of the LDS West Spanish American Mission in the 1960s and also Gordom M Romney (1899-1984) who in the early 1950s was the first president of the LDS Mission in Central America, opening several territories there to LDS Missionaries. # Gaskell Romney (1871-1955) - m. Annie Pratt (granddaughter of Parley Pratt) and parents of GW Romney, governor of Michigan. # Infant Romney (1873-1873) - stillborn male son # George Samuel Romney (1874-1935) - m. Terressa Redd - he was president of Bannock Stake Academy (later Ricks College, then BYU-Idaho). Their son, Marion, was an apostle in the LDS Church and a democrat in the Utah State Legislature. Their daughter, Artemsia married Ariel Balliff who was later Mayour of Provo Utah (1960-61). # Ernest Van Romney (1877-1951) - m. Dora Jackson # Maggie Romney (1880-1902) - m. George Naegle # Eugene Romney (1883-1945) - m. Ethel Call # Leo Romney (1887-1939) - m. Agnes Layton # Frances Henrietta Sanders (1896-1978) - # Will Romney (1900-) - Children of Miles Romney and Caroline Lambourne 1867-Mar-23 : Marriage to Caroline Lambourne (1846-1879) in Salt Lake City - two children # William George Romney (1868-1931) - m. Helena Brown # Martha Diana Romney (1870-1943) - m. Orson Brown Children of Miles Romney and Catherine Cottam 1873-Sep-15 : Marriage to Catharine Jane Cottam (1855-1918) in Salt Lake City - 10 children # Caroline Cottam Romney (1874-1954) - m. Edward Eyring (parents of 10 children including Camilla Eyring Kimball (wife LDS Church President Spencer Kimball) and Henry Eyring the physicist. Grandson, Henry B Erying has served in the First Presidency of the LDS Church since 2008. # Thomas Cottam Romney (1876-1962) - m. Lydia Naegle - he was director of the Logan LDS Institute of Religion and President of the Central States Mission. # Junius Romney (1878-1971) - m. Gertrude Stowell # Claude Romney (1880-1887) - died young # Park Romney (1882-1943) - m. Mary Lee # Emma Romney (1884-1957) - m. Edward Eyring # Ethel Romney (1888-1970) -m. twice - Petersen and Lillywhite # Ida Romney (1891-1943) - m. Leo Alldredge # Lula Romney (1894-1993) - m. Edward Clayson # Vernon Romney (1896-1976) - m. twice - Lois Bradford (a descendant of the Plymouth Colony founder) and Helen Hackett-Brown. Vernon served many years on the Republican state and National Committee from Utah. His wife Helen, was Vice Charman of the Utah Republican Party and founding member of the Utah State Heritage Foundation. Their son Vernon was Utah Attorney General (1969-1976) and another son Keith was a pioneer in condominium developments. Children of Miles Romney and Annie Woodbury 1877-Aug-01 : Marriage to Annie Marie Woodbury (1858-1930) in St George Utah - 8 children # Ann Cannon Romney (1879-1955) - m. twice to Nathan and William Clayson # Alice Lambert Romney (1881-1923) - m. Albert Hurst # Orin Nelson Romney (1884-1965) - m. Albertha Farnsworth # Erastus Snow Romney (1886-1920) - m. Roxey Stowell # Eleanor Romney (1888-1956) - m. Wilford Farnsworth # Ivie Romney (1890-1981) - m. Edmund Richardson # Erma Romney (1893-1981) - m. twice to Greetham and Haymore # Frank Romney (1897-1983) - m. twice to McAllister and Hill Famous Descendants * George Wilcken Romney (1907-1995) - grandson and 43rd Governor of Michigan * Mitt Romney (1947-) - Great grandson, governor of Massachusetts and 2012 candidate for US President References * Romney Family Ancestry * Romney-Huntsman-Pratt-Eyring-Kimball Family Tree - Major political-religious-scientific connections of the descendants of Jared Pratt. * Gaskell Romney Biography - Family History Category:Arizona pioneers Category:George W. Romney Category:Mormon pioneers Category:Pratt–Romney family